The Oddity of a Second Chance
by FreeWeirdGal
Summary: Most people assume that they know Misa Amane, but the truth is that they have no idea... Just a little idea that came into my head one day, shows another way of perceiving Misa's action's throughout the series and my way of viewing her.


**FWG: I don't own Death Note (if I did, BB would have lived longer)**

* * *

Believe it or not Misa Amane had lived a normal life until the day that her parents died. She was normal high school girl, with below average grades. Her mom was a housewife, and her dad was a talent agent. She had a love/hate relationship with her older sister, Hitomi, who had excelled at almost everything she did.

That morning was uneventful. It was perfectly normal. Her mother making breakfast, her father read the newspaper in silence, and her sister chatting away about a field trip she planned on taking. Misa had slept in and only had enough time to grab one piece of toast before she ran off for school.

In her haste she forgot her schoolbooks in her room. Her first hour teacher chewed her out for forgetting them, comparing her to her sister. Not wanting a similar thing to happen in her afternoon classes, Misa hurried home during lunch to get her books. Seeing that her home was only a few blocks away from her school, she could get there and back within the thirty-minute lunch break.

Misa was in her room, upstairs, when the robber broke into the house. She heard his strangled cry, when the robber slit his throat. Against her better judgment, she decided to check the cause of the sound. She left her school bag on her desk, and headed for the stairs.

She stood there at the top of the stairs, frozen at the scene. Her father lay on the ground, face down. Blood spouted from his neck like a fountain. The only sign that the man was still alive, was the random twitching of his limbs- as he tried and failed to stand on his feet. Misa's mother stood in the dining room doorway, her eyes wide with horror at the scene. The robber was directly in-between her mother and father. The silver knife in his hand gleamed in the hall's light. In that moment Misa saw a face that she would be unable to forget for the rest of her short life. The face of her parents killer.

His short, light brown hair hardly looked japanese. His auburn pupils had a crazed look to them. He was tall, standing straight, like he didn't just kill a man in cold bold. He was wearing a dark red sweatshirt that had black katakana for 'Slender Man' on it and wore jeans. Misa didn't know it at that point, but he bore a striking resemblance to her future fiancée, Light Yagmai.

When she stared down at him, her mouth open in shock, and she felt an unfamiliar emotion. She pushed this unknown emotion aside, and stepped down the first stair. This sound made a small creek, loud enough for her mother only to hear. The intruder was too engrossed within his own thoughts, to notice it.

Her mother quickly glanced up at Misa, at that moment something crossed in her eyes. Before then she was a fearful housewife, terrified at seeing her husband dying right in front of her, now she was mother who would do anything to protect her daughter. Even if that meant dying, herself.

'_Hide!' _Misa's mother mouthed to her. Misa felt her own eyes widening, but nodded nonetheless. In her mind she knew that she was leaving her mother to die. She felt like such a coward as she ran back to her room and hid underneath her bed.

Silent tears ran down her face as she heard a crash coming from downstairs. She stayed underneath her bed until the police came. As she laid there, she realized something that terrified her. Seeing her father lying down, dying, in front of her, excited her. She should have felt horrified, but she didn't and because of that Misa would never be the same.

After her parents' death, Misa's life was completely transformed. Her sister, who was once the idol of the school, was in a prolonged state of depression and blamed her for their parent's deaths. The whole school talked about her, pitied her- for witnessing something so tragic. Even her own friends treated her different.

Misa, herself, was dealing with two conflicting emotions. The first was appalled by her parents murder and wished for nothing more than to see the perpetrator dead. The second was the excited feeling of seeing a dead body- no, a person dying- and wanted to see more of the gruesome act. Eventually these two separate emotions became two completely distinctive personalities. She knew the first emotion as Misa-Misa, a girl whose thirst for absolute justice would lead her to become the second Kira and ultimately, her death. The second emotion was just Misa Amane, a regular girl who craved to see death in front of her.

By the time Misa became the second Kira, she had already sealed Misa Amane deep inside her mind, becoming solely Misa-Misa in personality.

Because the two of them needed money, and Hitomi was too depressed to actually get a job, it became Misa's responsibility to get enough money to sustain both of them. One of her father's associates had offered her a job as a model. She started with simple jobs, advertisements with small time companies, but within a year she made it onto the cover of eighteen magazine.

* * *

When Misa heard that the robber who killed her parents was going to walk free, she was past upset. She was furious! The courts were supposed to be delivering justice, not letting criminals walk free. The only good that came out of the criminal walking free was that Hitomi started to come out of her shell again.

Then Kira, killed Misa's parent's killer. This event changed everything again. Misa found herself worshiping Kira, the side of absolute justice. Hitomi didn't necessary agree with Misa's choice, but she understood Misa's reasons.

By this time the shinigami, Gelus had already fallen in love with Misa and was watching her nearly twenty-four hours, every day. He was waiting for Misa's numbers to reach zero. He was waiting for her death. March 12, 2004. Misa was attacked by a stalker. Driven by his love of Misa, Gelus killed the stalker this caused his own death.

Six days later another shinigami, Rem, gave Gelus's old Death Note to Misa. She decided to help Kira with his mission to create a better world. She moved to Tokyo, where she knew Kira lived, and traded half of her life span for shinigami eyes.

In mid April, Misa began her plan to help Kira win in his battle against L. She sent videos to Sakura TV, proclaiming herself as Kira. During the broadcast she killed Kazuhiko Hibima, Hirokazu Ukita, and others. When L broadcasted the fake Kira message, Misa was ecstatic. She honestly believed that the message came from the real Kira. It was simple for her to send the next message to the police. Then she sent her 'dairy' to the police. On May 22nd she spotted Light Yagmai in Aoyama. At that time she was blind to his resemblance to the person to murdered her parents. Her reaction to seeing him could be called love at first sight, or rather just plain physical attraction. The next day she mailed a video to Sakura TV, saying how she's already met Kira and thanks them for helping her meet Kira. On May 25th Misa goes, with Rem, to Light's house in order to introduce herself to him.

Two days later, she went to To-Oh University to meet Light again. That is where she saw L for the first time. After giving a hasty goodbye to Light, she left for her photo shoot. The next day L arrested Misa for suspension of being Kira and also arrested her manager on drug charges. On May 31st Misa gave her ownership of her Death Note up, and lost all of her memories concerning the Death Note and shinigami.

* * *

Misa Amane stayed in confinement for a total of fifty days. And although it wasn't something that she ever spoke of again, this experience was life changing for her. While she was locked up, Misa longed to be able to have some form of contact with other human beings. After she was released, she began to look forward to the time she could spend alone in her room away from the noise of everyday life.

Her time was split up, forty percent was spent working on her career, fifty percent alone in her room, and the final ten percent was subjected to chasing down Light- wherever he was.

She continued this schedule until she was reunited with Rem. In the back of her mind Misa, believed Rem the minute that she told Misa that she was the second Kira. Even without her memories of the Death Note, she was still the second Kira and she was still on Light's side in this fight. This showed as she proved Higuchi to be the new Kira to the Task Force.

After she got her memories back from the Death Note that was buried in the forest, the first thing that she did was to make the eye deal. She listened to all Light's orders obediently, for the next five years, even to the point of giving up her memories for a second time.

* * *

When Light died, Misa was devastated, she really was. But Misa was never the type to fall into depression. Light's death didn't change that. Life went on, and so Misa continued living. She used Light's death, as a tool to get back into the good gracious of the public. It was true that she adored Light, but she loved her job even more. So it was simple for to use the death of her fiancée to get back into the limelight.

The burst of fame given to her by Light's death put her back on top of the celebrity world. She felt never felt better during those months. During December of 2010, Misa took a small vacation in order to spend more time with Hitomi.

"_You've become a monster." _ That was what her sister told her. _"I never want to see you again."_

This is what caused Misa to lose control of herself. For the first time in six years Misa-Misa and Misa Amane were fighting for control over Misa's body. This time, Misa Amane won. And on February 14th, 2011, Misa jumped off a building- committing suicide.

She didn't have a reason for jumping, she just wanted to know what it felt like. Misa just wanted to know what death felt like, and so she killed herself. It was as simple as that. It was painful, Misa knew that it would be, but she didn't think that it would feel anything like that. At first it was like she was flying, then she hit the ground. A burning sensation filled her nerves and then everything turned cold.

Misa closed her eyes as her last breath exited her body. Dead at such a young age, some might say that she was too young. For most of her life Misa Amane lived a normal life, but that all changed the day that her parents died. Everything changed on that day. The last thought that Misa Amane had before she died was, _'What if… If I could do things over? If I could be given a second chance, to redo everything.' _To be honest Misa never expected to get that second chance, but you know what? She did, buts thats a different story.


End file.
